theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
Blossom is the Leader of the Powerpuff Girls. A five year old girl who attends Pokey-Oaks Kindergarten. Her most noticeable feature is her big red bow always worn on her head. She is the main character of the series. A quick thinker, Blossom posesses all of the attributes of a true leader. She loves her sisters and Professor dearly and gives everything 110%! Originally voiced by Cathy Cavadini. She is sleeping in front of the bush. Personality Brains Blossom is the known brainiac of the group but unlike most she isn't shy or nerdy in the least. She is considered to be the most mature of the three girls, and tends to speak in a manner resembling business talk and happens to be very serious. Blossom is semi-strict with rules and behaves very well, but this is one of the reason she tends to disagree and fight with Buttercup on multiple occasions. Blossom is also the most selfless of the three girls, as well as level-headed and always keeps a cool-head in the worst situations. Despite how smart she is, and her good grades, Blossom did end up failing the exam the girls were given by Him. But its possible he just switched the results so that the best answers did the worst. Bubbles only drew a picture instead of actually filling in the exam and she managed to do the best. Kindness Blossom was named for how open and nice she was upon meeting the Professor for the very first time. She believes in respect for others, unless your a bad guy that is, and she is also very polite to everybody. She even believes in respecting your elders. Truthful and honest, Blossom has many friends but happens to fight a lot with Buttercup, as stated before. Due to the two of them not being able to agree on much... Blossom also shows a motherly relationship with her sisters and is often the mediator between the Buttercup and Bubbles disagreements. Vanity Above all else Blossom treasures her bow, hairclip, and locks of beautiful red-orange hair. She can often be seen grooming, brushing, or washing it and wants everything perfect. If the slightest mistake was to happen, or if her hairclip goes missing she's not above accusing her sisters. Blossom seems to own many types of bows, ribbons, and hair clips but at the same time, some may consider her vain. As shown when Bubbles and Buttercup ruined her hair and she was too embaressed to go into public because everybody made fun of her. Later, this ended up helping her defeat the eye monster as she got the last laugh in the end. However its also worth noting that she doesn't complain about her hair when it gets messed up during a fight or any other random moments. Bad Girl Despite how perfect she comes across, Blossom is in no means perfect. Her sisters tend to see Blossom as being bossy and over analytical, and fussy when things don't go as planned. She also has a habit of miss reading things, such as when she accidentally helped a villain escape due to showing up late and not waiting for Buttercup or Bubbles to explain. Despite how good she is, Blossom also has commit petty or bad crimes. Such as teaching the Amoeba boys how to rob a bank, stealing to get the Professor a gift, and using manipulation against others. So it is possible that due to how "goody-goody" she is, she may have a hidden bad side also. Powerpuff Girl Professor Utonium accidentally created Blossom in his lab one day after trying to make the perfect little girl. Blossom's ingrediant is "Everything Nice." which means he had intended for the perfect girl to be someone who was nice, wholesome, and most likely a pretty/cute girl (As well as sweet, and enough attitude to defend herself.) Blossoms theme color is Pink. Blossom is competent and has much potential as a leader. She prefers to plot out every move the group makes and was also the first to discover her special power: Ice breath. She accidentally discovered her ice breath after trying to eat the hot oatmeal Buttercup made by breathing on her spoon. The other two tried but could not do it, which led to them getting jealous. However after accidentally screwing up, Blossom vowed to never use it again until a life or death situation forced her into it. Since then, she's only tried to use it to aid her in a fight, and not on a daily basis. Humoresly she was seen with "Fire Breath" after sneezing during a big snow fall but this was only once. However, Blossom has lightning powers, usually by using the physics of Static Electricity. Besides this, Blossom has also been shown to use her bow as a weapon like a boomerang. She also has pink rays/beams and other Powerpuff Abilities. Appearance Blossom is a little girl with long red hair pulled neatly back and held with a big red bow and small red and pink heart hair clip. She has big pink eyes with purple eyelids and is light skinned. She wears the standard Powerpuff uniform that is a pink sleeveless dress with a big black stripe going around the center, white pantyhose, and black Maryjane shoes. It's shown that when down, her hair is almost as long as her body. Her bangs never/rarely appear messy. Its been shown that her hair is very long and was even shown that Bubbles could make a hair bunny and Buttercup could make a race-track from it. As a baby, Blossom only had one strand of hair for her bangs and on the back of her head, she still had her bow and was often seen crying. During winter she wears a pink long sleeved coat and a pair of earmuffs. At the beach, the girls wear single one-piece bathing suits but she has also been seen in life guard attire. For the bed, she has a sleeveless pink dress with ruffled lining, as well as a long - sleeved shirt. Quotes "Let's go girls!" Trivia *''Because of the animation change and darkened colors. People began to confuse Blossom's color for red. But upon close examination you can still its' a very intense pink. '' *''Often Blossom's ponytail will go missing during scenes. '' *''In many merchandise pieces, her hairclip is often missing. Most likely due to the fact its rarely seen.'' *''Blossom is the only Powerpuff with an unnatural eye color '(not counting Bunny).'' *Unlike her big sister Buttercup, she dislikes black and all dark colors. *If one listens closely, it sounds like she speaks with a New York-accent. Gallery Bertha.png|Blossom cant find her dress! Blossom Milk.png|Strawberry Milk~ Classic Milk 3.png Milk 4.png Oops.png Ow....png Category:Powerpuff Category:Main Character Category:Powers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters With Ice Breaths Category:Genius Category:Blossom Category:Pink